leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
V1.0.0.154
New Skins in the Store The following skins were added along with this patch but they have not been made available yet. * * League of Legends V1.0.0.154 Champions * Thresh is still undergoing PBE testing, and will be released at a later date. Stay tuned for more information on the Chain Warden. * Base movement speed increased to 330 from 325. * : ** Range increased to 650 from 600. * : ** Magic resist reduction reduced at later levels to 15/20/25 from 15/25/35. * : ** Mana cost reduced to 60/65/70/75/80 from 60/70/80/90/100. * : ** Targeting cone is now attached to Annie. * : ** Cooldown reduced to 10 seconds from 16. ** Duration reduced to 5 seconds from 8. * : ** Cooldown increased to 90 seconds from 60 * : ** Will now give vision when it hits a target. * : ** Targeting cone is now attached to Cho'Gath. * : ** Mana cost reduced to 60/65/70/75/80 from 60/70/80/90/100. * : ** Orb detonation has been adjusted to better match Diana’s basic attack range. ** Shield duration increased to 5 seconds from 4. * : ** Cast range increased to 825 from 750. * : ** Mana cost increased to 16/22/28/34/40 from 14/18/22/26/30. ** Bonus attack damage ratio increased to 0.5 from 0.4. * : ** Damage reduced at later ranks to 35/55/75/95/115 from 35/60/85/110/135. ** Bonus attack damage ratio increased to 0.5 from 0.4. * : ** Damage changed to 15/20/25% of the target's current health from 15/20/25% of their max health. ** Cooldown increased to 150/120/90 seconds from 120/90/60. ** Cast range reduced to 650 from 800. * Base attack speed reduced to 0.625 from 0.665. * : ** Fixed an issue where Force Pulse would sometimes fire backward after using Rift Walk. * Base movement speed reduced to 345 from 350. * : ** Movement speed adjusted to 15/20/25/30/35% from 12/20/28/36/44%. * Basic attack has been retuned so it’s more responsive. * : ** Damage reduced at later levels to 15-190 from 15-220. ** Slow reduced to 25% from 35%. * : ** Bonus attack damage ratio reduced to 1.5 from 1.6. ** Isolation bonus attack damage ratio reduced to 2.0 from 2.4. * : ** Fixed a bug where the tooltip incorrectly stated that Lee Sin regained energy when the shield was broken. * : ** No longer grants armor while active. ** Life steal and spell vamp increased to 5/10/15/20/25% from 5/9/13/17/21%. * : ** Slow amount reduced at earlier ranks to 20/30/40/50/60% from 30/37.5/45/52.5/60%. ** Range reduced to 600 from 800. * : ** Targeting cone is now attached to Mordekaiser. * Base movement speed increased to 335 from 330. * : ** Cooldown reduced to 14/13/12/11/10 seconds from 16/14.5/13/11.5/10. * : ** Missile speed increased to 850 from 750 * : ** Now grants +5 Attack Damage. * : ** Fixed a bug where Rengar could leap while rooted. * : ** Attack speed duration increased to 4 seconds from 3. ** Fixed a bug where Savagery could be used three times consecutively. * : ** Empowered Battle Roar now heals for 60-400 (based on champion level) instead of 10% of his Rengar’s health. * : ** Initial delay reduced to 1 second from 1.25 (still can be delayed up to 3 seconds). ** Stealth duration increased to 7 seconds from 5. * Stats: ** Base health regen reduced to 6 from 10.4. ** Health regen per level reduced to 0.5 from 0.9. * : ** Shield amount increased to 70/100/130/160/190 from 60/90/120/150/180. * : ** Cooldown increased to 110/80/50 seconds from 75/60/45. ** Targeting cone is now attached to Riven. * : ** Controlling the clone no longer reveals Shaco in brush. ** Fixed a bug that prevented Shaco from casting Hallucinate for the rest of the game in certain circumstances. * : ** Now increases range on by 75 at max rank. * : ** Cooldown reduced at later ranks to 18/16.5/15/13.5/12 seconds from 18/17/16/15/14. * : ** Bleed damage reduced to 10/20/30/40/50 from 18/36/54/72/90. ** Bleed bonus attack damage ratio reduced to 1 from 1.2. * : ** Fixed a bug where the damage amplification did not actually apply. ** Fixed an bug that sometimes caused Talon’s Rake to fire backwards after using Cutthroat. * : ** Damage reduced at later ranks to 120/170/220 from 120/190/260. ** Bonus attack damage ratio reduced to 0.75 from 0.9. * : ** Now additionally increases Udyr's armor and magic resist by 4% per stack. * : ** Fixed a bug where Vault Breaker would sometimes not refund mana or cooldown when interrupted. ** Fixed a bug where interrupting Vault Breaker would sometimes render Vi unable to cast spells. ** Fixed a bug where Vault Breaker's stun duration was sometimes shorter than intended. ** Fixed a bug where Vi would sometimes stop attacking after hitting a champion with Vault Breaker. * : ** Increased the responsiveness of Vi's attacks after using Excessive Force. * : ** Fixed a bug where targets could cast spells after being knocked into the air. ** Fixed a bug where characters with stealth could cause Assault and Battery to miss. ** Fixed a bug where damage was not applied to targets immune to disable effects. * : ** The cooldown indicator now more accurately shows when Short Fuse is available. Summoner's Rift Jungle * : ** Base gold increased to 30 from 25. ** Base health increased to 1000 from 750. * : ** Base health reduced to 150 from 250. * : ** Base gold increased to 55 from 40. ** Base health increased to 1100 from 900. * : ** Base health reduced to 200 from 300. * : ** Base gold increased to 55 from 45. ** Base health increased to 1200 from 1000. * : ** Base health reduced to 300 from 500. Items * Item tooltips have been revised to improve consistency. * REMAKE: ** New recipe: + ** Total gold cost increased to 2425 from 1595, combine cost increased to 300 from 245. ** +50 attack damage ** +20 armor ** +12% life steal ** UNIQUE passive - Vanquish: Basic attacks have a 20% chance to deal 100 bonus magic damage (doubled for non-champions). ** UNIQUE passive - Trap Detection: Nearby stealthed enemy traps are revealed. ** UNIQUE active: Cover s a target area in a stealth-detecting mist that grants vision for 10 seconds (60 second cooldown). * ** Ability power increased to 60 from 50. ** Mana charge amount increased to 6 from 5. * ** Ability power reduced to 40 from 50. ** Now grants 10% cooldown reduction. * ** Combine cost increased to 600 from 490 (total cost is now 2610 from 2500). ** Health increased to 400 from 300. * ** New recipe: + + ** Total gold cost increased to 3950 from 2950, combine cost remains at 700. ** Ability power increased to 80 from 70. ** Cooldown reduction increased to 20% from 10%. ** Now grants 10 mana regeneration per 5 seconds. * ** Cost increased to 345 from 225. ** Now restores 120 health and 60 mana over 12 seconds from 100 health and 40 mana over 10 seconds per charge. * ** Attack damage reduced to 20 from 25. * ** Spell vamp is now unique. * ** New UNIQUE passive - Trap Detection: Nearby stealthed enemy traps are revealed. * ** Homeguard now works immediately after purchasing the enchant. * ** Duration of slow field reduced to 2 seconds from 3. ** Slow percentage reduced to 30% from 35%. ** Slowing field now displays team color rings. * ** Combine cost increased to 1025 from 860 (total cost is now 2300 from 2135). * ** Health increased to 300 from 200. ** Ability power reduced to 60 from 70. * ** Attack damage increased to 20 from 10. * ** Can no longer target allied minions. * ** Once again reduces 10% damage from all basic attacks, rather than only champion basic attacks. * ** Now correctly grants 5 gold per 10 seconds (was 4 gold per 10 seconds). * ** Combine cost reduced to 500 from 800. ** Attack damage increased to 65 from 60. ** Attack damage per stack increased to 6 from 5. ** Max stacks reduced to 5 from 7. * ** Now grants +10% cooldown reduction. * ** Ability power increased to 50 from 40. ** Cooldown reduction is no longer unique. * ** Ability power reduced to 40 from 50. ** Magic resist increased to 40 from 30. ** Movement speed increased to 6% from 5%. * ** New recipe: + * Total gold cost increased to 2550 from 2500, combine cost increased to 585 from 440. * ** New recipe: + + ** Total gold cost: 3500 (combine cost: 1060) ** Armor reduced to 40 from 50. Masteries * : ** Now displays a buff timer after attacking to show the time before gold can be earned again. Twisted Treeline * Speed Shrine removed! There's now a Ghost Relic in its place. ** The Ghost Relic replenishes 94-315 health and a small amount of your ability resource. It also grants a brief speed boost. ** The Ghost Relic spawns at 1:55 and respawns every 90 seconds. * New items now available: ** ** ** Proving Grounds * New items now available: ** Co-op vs. AI * Bots are now more likely to use activatable items. * Added Darius Bot to Co-op vs. AI on all maps. * Fixed a bug where Shen Bot wasn't casting Stand United. * Co-op vs. AI will now properly display as a co-op vs. AI match instead of a 5v5 pvp match. Spectator Mode * Gold totals with more than three digits will now include punctuation for easier readability. * Directed camera positioning will now take the health bars for Baron and Vilemaw into account. * Fixed a bug that could cause directed camera to focus on recalling champions even with no enemies nearby. * Added spectator chat callouts for powerful items such as Athene's Unholy Grail and Blade of the Ruined King. Ranked * Added a new provisional medal for players and teams that are in their placement matches. ** All players and teams have been temporarily set to this medal in preparation for Season 3. User Interface * Improvements to the item shop: ** Holding the CTRL key while clicking on categories in the All Items tab will now select multiple categories, similar to using the check boxes. ** Fixed a bug where the item shop could show you as owning more of an item than you actually have. ** Fixed a bug where items in the recommended item pane would light up even if you couldn't afford the item. ** Fixed a bug where items that could not be sold were showing a sell value. ** Improved the responsiveness of double clicking to purchase items. ** Improved the performance of the item shop during various item updates (opening the item shop, searching, purchasing and selling). * Adjusted the graphics for the borders on vote tallies in the surrender display. General * Turrets now prioritize minions in the following order: ** Player-owned minions (ex: Tibbers, Zyra Plants) ** Super Minions, Cannon Minions ** Melee Minions ** Caster Minions * Added keybindings for Self Casting Items. * Fixed keybinding for Show/Hide HUD. * Changed the "Ended Killing Spree" chat messages to better indicate that the number shown is the total gold received for the kill. * Fixed a bug where players couldn’t send chat messages at end of game. * Fixed a bug where champions affected by near-sightedness (Graves's Smokescreen, Nocturne's ultimate) could attack their team mates. * The Minimap has been improved: ** Wards now show special icons on the minimap. ** Players are outlined in blue while . ** Players are outlined in orange while using . * is now colored based on enemy/ally team. * Fixed an issue that was causing player health bars and ultimate indicators in the team UI to update too slowly. * Fixed an issue where purchasing a legendary item (ex: , ) would consume all components of a lower tier instead of just those necessary for the recipe. * Fixed a rare issue where certain spells (ex: ) could land an unintentional critical hit. * Hovering over your attack damage stat will display your champion's auto attack range. * You may now unlock the game camera while holding down your mouse button on the minimap. * Pinging a tower in the basic tutorial will no longer display an unlocalized string. * The camera snap that occurs when you respawn can be disabled by setting "DisableCameraSnapOnRespawn=1" in Game.cfg. * You now have a few extra seconds to finish a kill streak if the target is the last member of the team alive. * Muting a player will now mute that player's emote sounds. * Added teammate chat callouts for new items such as , and . * Fixed a bug preventing buff durations from drawing on the target frame. Patch Preview video Category:Patch notes